The present invention relates to an improved aeration apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispersing gas or other fluids into a liquid. The invention is useful, for example, for use in waste treatment plants for introducing oxygen into wastewater where the oxygen is used by biological elements that digest waste. The invention is also useful in various other bio-reaction processes where the dispersion of air and/or oxygen is desired.
In mass transfer processes such as waste treatment and bio-reactions, it is common to carry out these processes in an aeration vessel in which gas, such as oxygen or air, is introduced into a biodegradable liquid that contains micro-organisms. These aforementioned processes are oftentimes utilized by municipalities and industry to treat waste water wherein the object of the process is to introduce air to the liquid and then micro-organisms in the liquid proceed to use this oxygen to digest the waste. The gas is commonly introduced by way of fluid or aeration diffusers.
During the aeration treatment of the waste water, it is common to introduce the air through a series of submerged diffusers mounted at spaced positions along the length of a manifold pipe and/or a grid of piping that cover the bottom of the aeration basin. The diffusers commonly include apertures through which air can escape, usually as small bubbles. A common type of diffuser uses a rubber or rubber-like flexible diaphragm or a rigid disc, while other common types of diffuser comprise simply of piping having apertures for air release.
During operation of the diffuser, the piping delivers gas, usually air, under pressure to the diffusers, and each of the diffusers in turn generate relatively small bubbles in the liquid. Thus, air is delivered to the liquid in the aeration basin in the form of small bubbles throughout the extent of the basin to enhance the transfer of oxygen to the liquid for oxidation treatment of the liquid.
One disadvantage of the above described process is that it is very inefficient. The length of time required to effect the oxidation treatment can be as long as 24 hours. This time period combined with the fact that these waste treatment processes are oftentimes carried out continuously year round, provide a process that is very inefficient in terms of both time consumption and energy consumption.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide aeration apparatus and method for effectuating the efficient dispersement or transfer of air and/or other gas into a liquid.
The foregoing needs are met, at least in part, by the present invention where, in one aspect, an aeration apparatus having a mixing vessel and a drive assembly that includes a drive shaft is provided. The aeration apparatus includes an aerator that is connected to the drive shaft. The aeration apparatus additionally includes at least one diffuser that disperses gas disposed within the mixing vessel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an aeration apparatus having a mixing vessel and a drive assembly that includes a drive shaft is provided. The aeration apparatus includes an aerator connected to the drive shaft along with at least one diffuser that disperses gas disposed within the mixing vessel. The aeration apparatus additionally includes an intermediate impeller that is also connected to the drive shaft.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an aeration apparatus having a mixing vessel having side walls and a top and bottom and a drive assembly that includes a drive shaft is provided. The aeration apparatus includes a first impeller connected to the drive shaft and a second impeller connected to the drive shaft. The aeration apparatus also includes at least one diffuser that disperses gas disposed within the mixing vessel.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, an aeration apparatus having a mixing vessel having side walls and a top and bottom and a drive assembly that includes a drive shaft is provided. The aeration vessel includes a draft tube disposed within the vessel and an impeller connected to the drive shaft that is disposed within the draft tube. The aeration apparatus also includes at least one diffuser that disperses gas disposed within the mixing vessel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an aeration apparatus having a mixing vessel and a drive assembly that includes a drive shaft is provided. The aeration apparatus includes a means for agitating the liquid and a means for dispersing gas and/or air into the liquid wherein the means for dispersing the gas and/or air is disposed within the mixing vessel.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for aerating a liquid in a mixing vessel is provided, comprising the steps of: agitating the liquid using a surface aerator; and dispersing gas and/or air into the liquid using a diffuser disposed within the mixing vessel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, several features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.